


Comfort

by sparebikes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They are both pre-op transmen, This is an AU where they're going to college, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, trans mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparebikes/pseuds/sparebikes
Summary: Noctis is grumpy, Prompto helps him unwind. They trust each other.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> second time writing fic and it's these two again (also my first time writing smut-hey!).  
Incredibly self-indulgent and not beta-read.  
I hope anyone finds this sweet ♡.

Noctis throws open the door to their apartment, huffing dramatically before slinging his backpack to the floor and grumpily bending over to unlace his boots. He had slept past his alarm for his afternoon lecture and barely made it in time only to see it had been canceled. He had whiplash from going from sleep, high anxiety, to hauling ass to campus, that he was exhausted once more. He was just looking forward to throwing himself back down onto his bed and knocking out. As he works on taking off his other boot, he feels a pair of hands on his waist, steadying him.

“Someone's home early~” Prompto sings. Noctis didn’t have to turn around to see the smile on his boyfriend’s face.

“Class was canceled…” he groaned, straightening up and leaning his weight back on to Prompto. Prompto hummed and leaned forward to kiss his cheeks, wrapping his arms around Noctis’ waist and letting his head rest on his shoulder.

“And that made you grumpy because…?” Noctis huffed, untangling himself from Prompto’s arms and walking into their apartment. “Not grumpy” he mumbles, making his way down the hall to their bedroom. Technically it was his room but Prompto spent most nights there than anywhere else. He hears Prompto’s laugh echo after him down the hall as the blonde bends over to unlace his shoes. Noctis hadn’t had time to change out of his comfy clothes before sprinting to their university so he can thankfully just flop on the bed in his sweats.

He hears a laugh at the door while he lay face down. He feels the bed dip beneath him as Prompto’s hand starts carding through his hair. He turns to lean into the touch, humming.

“I got you something,” Prompto says. Noctis opens one eye curiously as the blonde waves a crinkly paper bag before him.

“It’s never a bad time for chocolate chip cookies, especially not from that cute bakery on fifth. And since you’re home early they’re still warm!” he entices, waving the bag back and forth. 

Noctis sighs before rolling over, falling on his back and closing his eyes. 

“You’re the best. The literal best.” He hears his boyfriend giggle before responding, “I try.” He feels the bed dip again as Prompto crawls over and settles into his lap.

“Open up!” he teases. Noctis lets his mouth fall open and then close around a warm chocolate chip cookie. He moans deeply, savoring the richness of the chocolate on his tongue. 

“Literally the best, heaven-sent.” Prompto laughs again, whispering “Dork” and causing a dopey smile to cross Noctis’ face.

Noctis opens his eyes as he feels his boyfriend lower himself above him. He cracks an eye open and gets a faceful of freckles and a toothy smile.

“Hey” he whispers, breath ghosting over Noctis’ face.

“Hey” he replies, bringing his hand up to caress Prompto’s cheek. Prompto braces himself on top of Noctis, hand on either side of his head. They stare at each other for only a second before their lips meet. He feels his breath, his heartbeat. Prompto tilts his head, nibbling on Noctis’ bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open, deepening the kiss. Noctis’ lips are made sweeter by the cookie he’d had. He tastes the chocolate on his tongue, licks a crumb that had clung on his lower lip. Their lips move in perfect rhythm and he hears the other sigh into him as he brings a hand up to cup his cheek. 

Prompto leans into the touch, both of them turning their heads as Noctis’ hand makes its way up into the blonde’s hair. Prompto moves to brace himself on one arm, the other making its way to Noctis’ sweatshirt. He tugs on the bottom, asking. Noctis nods quickly and Prompto would laugh if he didn’t feel just as desperate. 

He lays his hand on Noctis’ lower stomach, feeling the softness there. He laughs then, when the other momentarily breaks their kiss to giggle, the touch making him ticklish. Noctis glares and Prompto smiles before Noctis reaches up and puts his arms around Prompto’s neck, pulling him down to meet him. 

He feels like he’s sitting by a campfire, basking in its warmth. He wants to enter it, to be consumed by it. His skin feels like fire. 

Their kisses start slow and build towards desperate, tongues caught in an intricate dance. The room is filled only by their breathing and Prompto shivers when Noctis’ hand makes its way down to tug on his shirt, asking. Prompto is only nervous for a second- too excited to do anything but nod and pull away. He sits on the other's bent legs, reaches up and pulls his shirt off. 

Noctis works on catching his breath, admiring the view. He reaches up, still panting, to run his hand down the other’s side, past his freckles and scars before letting it rest on the slight curve of his hip, fingers splayed over silver stretch marks. 

Prompto is panting too, chest rising and falling with his labored breath. He hadn’t bound his chest today, finding it unnecessary and uncomfortable with how flat his chest naturally was. Noctis reaches his other hand up, moving toward the swell of Prompto’s right breast and pinching his nipple. He tugs, experimentally, curious. Prompto gasps, letting out a strained sound as he falls forward. 

He feels Noctis huff a laugh against his ears and wishes he could kick him somehow for being so smug. Blood rushes to his face at the thought of the noise that he made before he realizes that he is now fully seated in the other’s lap. He pauses for a moment before grinding his hips down. 

This time Noctis is the one crying out. Prompto smirks, their competitiveness as strong as ever, even now. The smirk is wiped from his face only a moment later as Noctis shifts, puts one leg between Prompto’s own and rolls his hips. 

Prompto’s mouth falls open, letting himself completely fall on top of his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his neck, trying to touch as much of him as possible as the other thrusts up again and again. They work out a rhythm, their lower halves rocking back and forth in synchrony. He lets out small whimpers of Noctis’ name against the shell of his ear, his hands stroking his hair, wanting his affection to get across in any and every way possible. 

He untangles himself from Noctis then, before he becomes incapable of pulling away, before it becomes impossible to tell where one ends and the other begins. 

Noctis whines, pouting in the way he is prone to do when things don't go the way he wants them to and Prompto would honestly laugh if he didn't  _ get it _ . He scoots back on the other’s bed and starts shimmying out of his shorts, throwing them over his shoulder and letting them join his shirt somewhere on the floor. He looks down at Noctis then, at how absolutely wrecked he is. He’s panting, lips swollen, arms open and legs bent. His chest rises and falls heavily. 

He's beautiful.

Prompto reaches over and tugs on the bottom of his sweatshirt, asking permission again. Noctis understands and simply throws his arms up. Prompto laughs and rolls his eyes, reaching over to pull the other’s sweatshirt off for him. When the sweater is discarded he says, 

“Binder too?”

Noctis hesitates now, only for a second, but Prompto knows. He nods and without another word Prompto turns his back to him, staring at the wall. His eyes wander to the photos of the two of them that adorn the room. 

They have become so integral in each other’s lives. 

It's as frightening as it is invigorating. 

He looks at their smiling faces, remembers exactly where they were in every picture, remembers exactly how he felt in those moments. His heart feels full, he never thought he could care for someone as much as he does for Noctis. 

He thinks of the kid, sitting alone at an empty dining room table in a dusty room in a silent home. 

He never thought anyone could care for him as much as Noctis does.

He's been alone for so long, he never imagined he would be allowed to take so much space in someone's life, to share in so much of their happiness, to be able to have happiness of his own. 

He feels a gentle touch against the small of his back and turns around, smiling. Noctis meets his eyes and smiles back, nervously, arms crossed over his chest. He had rid himself of the sweatpants he was wearing and sat now in only a pair of black boxers. 

He’s more endowed than Prompto and his slender frame, his body made up of more curves than sharp edges. He's soft, softer in this moment than he ever truly has been allowed to be.

He lays back down slowly, moving his arms to hold Prompto’s hands, letting his breasts fall. They are both silent for a moment, exposed in ways they've never allowed themselves to be. It's new, for both of them. 

Prompto had messed around before, with both girls and boys alike, on dating apps or after a night at a club, but it's different now. For Prompto, sex was always just that, sex. None of their names ever carried so much weight in his heart, none of their faces left him completely breathless the way Noctis’ did. His heart never raced quite like this, his body never felt somehow both weightless and grounded like it does when he’s with him. 

Noctis has never done  _ anything  _ like this. He had admitted it, flushing profusely, as if it were something to be embarrassed about. 

Prompto had knocked his shoulder into his, gently. They’re moving together, taking this step as a team, just like they always do. With Noctis, it isn’t just sex, with Prompto its nothing he's ever known. 

They’re both walking into the unknown but the most important part is that they are together, that they have each other. 

He looks down into Noctis’ eyes and thinks there is nothing he wouldn’t do for him. He couldn't be happier to care for someone and be cared for in return. He lets his fingers fill the spaces between Noctis’, lets Noctis’ do the same. Prompto leans his head down at the same time Noctis lifts his up. 

They start back up again, slowly. Prompto’s lips meet Noctis’ before moving to kiss the corner of his mouth, the other whining at the loss. Prompto smiles before planting a kiss on his cheek, then on his jaw. Noctis throws his head back, exposing more of his neck, and squeezes Prompto’s hand. Prompto kisses down his neck, careful not to leave a mark, not where anyone could see. He can’t help but let his tongue lap at where he kissed, graze his teeth ever so slightly against tanned skin. Noctis’ other hand, the one not holding Prompto’s own, has moved into the blonde’s hair, stroking gently. When Prompto reaches Noctis’ breasts he stops, lays his chin between them and looks up at him.

“What?” Noctis says, hand pausing in Prompto’s hair

Prompto tilts his head into his palm, relishing the touch

“Nothing, just admiring the view”  _ smooth _ , he thinks. He tilts his head and his cheek feels warm against Noctis’ breast.

A slight blush makes its way across Noctis’ features before he snorts a laugh

“Dork,” he says, he lifts one of the legs he has crossed over Prompto and whacks him playfully. Prompto lets out a laugh and fakes a wince, 

“Aw man- and that was my best line too. If that doesn’t work dude I don't know what will, I'm out of moves...”

He makes a grand gesture of pouting and Noctis laughs again, fuller this time. Prompto feels it where he lays against him.

Noctis untangles his hand from Prompto’s, pulls his fingers from his hair. Prompto whines for real this time, only a little before Noctis squishes his face between his hands. 

“What?” he tries to say, his cheeks smushed together, lips puckered.

“Nothin, just admiring the view” Noctis smirks, cool as ever.

Prompto kind of hates him for it (he doesn't). He knows Noctis can feel the heat rushing to his face beneath his fingertips but he doesn't care, can't be embarrassed, not now when he's so happy. He pulls Noctis’ hands off of him so that he can smile- really beam right at him and let him know just how happy he is. They lift their hands up and out.

“Now whos the dork?” Prompto teases before Noctis thumps his lower back again.

“Shut up.”

Their lips meet once more, fingers spreading and slotting together. 

Prompto pulls back again, laughing softly at Noctis’ attempt to follow him while whining pitifully. Noctis opens his eyes,

“Is something wrong?”

Prompto smiles, nervous now. 

“No not at all it's just-” he brings a hand down and lets it hover over Noctis’ right breast. He lets his other hand drop, hovering over Noctis’ inner thighs.

“Can I?” Noctis takes only a second to answer, nodding rapidly while somehow trying to play it cool.

“Yeah dude, for sure” 

Prompto snorts which earns him a glare and yet another whack on the back before he brings his mouth down and closes his lips around Noctis’ nipple. He sucks, gently at first, and when Noctis arches into him he grazes his teeth gently over it. He pulls back and kisses it before biting softly. He laps at where his teeth had been before taking it into his mouth once more and sucking, all the while stroking the inside of Noctis’ thighs back and forth. Noctis’ hand has moved back into Prompto’s hair, tugging slightly and delighting in the hum that that pulls from the blonde. He feels Prompto’s hand on his inner thigh and grabs his wrist, moving it up and resting it between his legs.

Prompto stops his ministrations, looking up to meet Noctis’ gaze again.

“Are you sure?”

Noctis looks at him, breath heavy as he says, “Yes, Gods Prompto-  _ please”  _ and, with his grip still around Prompto’s wrist, starts to move the other’s hand in slow circles over his boxers.

“Yeah okay,  _ yeah _ ” Prompto responds. Noctis’ hand falls and Prompto begins to move on his own, stroking up and down experimentally. He feels the wetness soaking through Noctis’ underwear, knows there's a similar wet patch on the grey boxers between his own legs. He takes a moment to relish in the wetness, and when he looks up at his boyfriend and sees his cheeks red and lips puffy he's overwhelmed because  _ Wow, Noctis likes him _ . His fingers move upward and find Noctis’ clit and he begins to rub slowly through his boxers.

He looks up at the noise Noctis makes, the way his hands are reaching up to cover his face, mouth ajar. Prompto is unable to look away, he continues rubbing and uses his unoccupied hand to pull Noctis’ from where it shields his face.

“Hey” Prompto smiles, building up a slow and easy rhythm.

Noctis stares at him, eyes glossed over, and panting, “Hey” he responds.

Prompto wants to kiss him.

“Good?” he asks, tilting his head.

“Good, yeah, so  _ good _ ” Noctis pants, back arching as Prompto speeds up ever so slightly before going back to his slow languid movement.

Noctis whines.  _ Gods _ Prompto wants to kiss him.

“Yeah?” he teases, and Noctis tries to be annoyed with him, he  _ really _ does but Prompto moves his fingers in a way that makes him throw his head back and moan before he can even try to be indignant.

“Good?” he asks again, loving the way Noctis’ cheeks flush as he looks down at him and tries to pout. He bites his bottom lip and hums an affirmation to which Prompto responds to by slowing his movements. Noctis whines, pushing his hips up into his boyfriend’s hand

“_Proooooooom_” he's not used to not getting his way. “It's good, it's good, it's so _fucking_ _good_ Prom. Don't stop, _please please pl-_” 

Prompto surges forward, his lips crashing into Noctis’ as he picks up the pace once more. Noctis is fucking up into his hand, mouth falling open with the noises he makes. Prompto licks into it, encouraging Noctis’ tongue to move with his to the rhythm of his hand and hips. Noctis complies, tongue moving lazily. Prompto speeds up the pace as he feels his boyfriend whine into his mouth, hips rolling with desperation. 

Prompto pulls back, relishing the  _ ah ah ah _ sounds his boyfriend is making, and just stares. Stares at Noctis’ open mouth, his kiss swollen lips, his nipples sucked raw, his hips rising and falling in perfect synchronicity with Prompto’s hand. Prompto feels a throb between his own legs, knows his inner thighs must be drenched, can feel it slowly inching down his leg. He did this, Noctis looks like this because of him,  _ for him _ . Prompto’s hand moves at a furious pace then, wrist aching. He moves his free hand, the one not busy rubbing his boyfriend clit, up to tug on one of Noctis’ nipples, and watches in awe as he cries out.

“Prompto…” Noctis calls to him, pleading. Prompto leans back down, hand still moving as Noctis tightens his legs around him.

“Yeah?” he breathes, staring at Noctis, trying to take as much of him in. He watches as his teeth bite at his bottom lip in an effort to keep quiet.

“Close?” he prompts, to which Noctis nods.

“Close, yeah,  _ close- _ ” his back arches further, hips lifting quicker.

Prompto brings himself down, as close as he can without stopping his movements. He lets his forehead drop to the crook of Noctis’ neck, panting.

“It's okay- I got you, I got you...” he tries to imbue his words with as much tenderness as he feels. He's here for him, always here for him. He feels Noctis stroking the hair at the nape of his neck, imagines the glassy faraway look in his eyes.

“Mine” Noctis pants before throwing his arm across Prompto’s neck, getting impossibly closer. His legs tighten around Prompto’s waist, urging him to move harder, faster,  _ please _ .

Prompto is taken aback for only a moment before smiling.

“Yeah buddy, yours. Always yours” he whispers, turning his head ever so slightly to kiss behind Noctis’ ear.

“Prompto” Noctis cries one final time, hips jumping, head falling back. His legs tighten for a moment before losing strength. Prompto helps him ride out his orgasm, all the while whispering reassurances.  _ It’s okay, I’m here, I’ve got you _ .  _ I always do. _

Noctis turns his head and softly kisses Prompto’s cheek, fingers still stroking through his hair. _I’m okay,_ _I know, I always know. Thank you_.

Prompto pushes himself up with both arms, wincing slightly at the soreness in his wrist. He looks down at Noctis once more, wants to take him in- all of him. His square jaw, his strong chin, the sleepy look in his eyes, his mussed hair, the rise and fall of his chest. The way he’s looking at him so tenderly, the way he says his name with such yearning. He takes a mental photograph, knows he’ll treasure it forever.  _ His, all his. _

_ _ Noctis makes to sit up, clearly exhausted.

“What are you doing?” Prompto asks to which Noctis hums when he’s finally upright.

“I need to get you back, dude,” He says motioning to Prompto’s bottom half and is interrupted by a yawn. Prompto laughs, pushing his shoulder until he’s laying back down. It’s incredibly endearing, watching Noctis blink slowly.

“It’s all good, man. Trust me.” he chuckles, completely having enjoyed getting his boyfriend off. He sees a faint blush move across Noctis’ face before he hears, 

“Next time.”

Prompto’s heart skips a beat at the promise that there will  _ be _ a next time. He smiles down at his boyfriend and says, “Yeah, next time.”

Prompto lets himself fall then, dropping all of his weight on top of his boyfriend’s limp form, head falling to lay on Noctis’ chest. He hears Noctis  _ oof _ softly and half-heartedly slap his back before wrapping his arm around him, fingers coming up to once again play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Heavy,” he says, with no real strength behind it.

“Comfy” Prompto responds, nuzzling.

Noctis hums, his breath evening out in time with the movement of his hand combing through Prompto’s hair.

Prompto shuffles until he can look his boyfriend in the eye, chin resting on Noctis’ chest.

“Good?” He asks, smiling. He’s mostly joking, but part of him wants to hear it, to be given that validation, to know this isn’t too good to be true.

Noctis snorts, but there's an understanding in his eyes. He reaches up lazily, the back of his hand brushing against Prompto’s rosy cheeks before moving to play gently with his bangs. He smiles down at him, softly, softer than Prompto thinks he's ever seen him. Softer than he has ever been allowed to be.

“So good. Always so good.”

Prompto feels overcome with emotion. He is aware of what they had just done but right now, at this moment, it feels as if he is privy to something, unlike anything he has ever known. It is his, all his. He takes it, gingerly,  _ carefully- _ uncertain of whether he is  _ worthy _ . He takes it between his palms, holds it to his heart, feels its warmth radiate through his body, entangling itself with his blood. 

The room is silent save for their breathing. 

He brings his head down gently, laying his ear over Noctis’ heart. He listens to it beat, feels it course through him with that same warmth, and smiles.

His body is a campfire at the end of the night, embers floating gently into the air before being carried by the wind. As he floats up out of his body and the wind carries him he closes his eyes and relishes in the feeling of complete and utter warmth.

He floats along for what feels like an eternity, looking back at the campfire to see two figures sitting around it before it extinguishes and he succumbs to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love trans AU fics but they almost always involve a cis person and can be hyper-fetishized.  
I wanted to be indulgent and just try writing two transmen who care for each other and want to be together.  
Thank you to anyone who reads this, I hope you enjoyed it ☆.


End file.
